


Art for unable to perceive

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod





	Art for unable to perceive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unable to perceive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751239) by [mingowow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingowow/pseuds/mingowow). 



 

 

**Digital art inspired by 'unable to perceive'**

_by:Anonymous_

 

 

 

__


End file.
